


The Plan to Date Dwight

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [9]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim and Pam start a fake relationship to see if Dwight would become jealous. He does.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Unsettled

Jim couldn't help himself. He really couldn't, not today. He tapped his pen rhythmically against his desk, shifted his legs and bounced them up and down. He scrolled through his computer, shifted through papers, did anything to avoid running his mouth. 

This always happened to him. He let things build up, sometimes for months, but more often then not it would be years of emotional buildup. Then one day he would get this rush, his sympathetic system in overdrive, and he would decide to spill out everything he had been holding in for years. 

Jim let out a stifled groan, gripping his temples. His co-workers were oblivious to the fact that Jim was on the verge of spilling his biggest secret. 

He was essentially a ticking time bomb. He could delay, distract himself, do whatever he needed to do, but no matter what he did, his secret would be compromised and released by him. 

"Oh boy" Jim said, taking a deep breath and pushing himself away from his desk. "What are you groaning about?" Dwight asked, his eyebrows furrowed, as he continued to type on his computer. Jim clenched his jaw, doing his best to not open his mouth and spill what he had been trying to hold in. 

Dwight looked over to Jim's desk when he didn't respond. He frowned at Jim, instantly suspicious that Jim might have been pulling a prank on him. Dwight widened his eyes in paranoia, looking around his desk and his surroundings to see if anything was out of place. 

Jim stared at his desk in front of him, occasionally looking up to watch Dwight restlessly move about his desk. His breathing was starting to come out slightly shallow, he leaned back in his chair taking deep breaths. 

Dwight paused his search and looked over at Jim. His face was pale and he was taking deep breaths, his chest rising up and down. He was gripping his desk so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Jim" Dwight said, jumping out of his seat to get to where Jim was. 

Jim jolted back in his chair, pushing it out of the way from Dwight's path. Dwight looked at Jim, a frown on his face, as he looked questionably at Jim. Jim looked hopelessly at Dwight, before jumping out of his chair and walking quickly to the bathroom. 

Dwight stood in shock, watching Jim run away from him. "What the hell was that?" he thought, but made his way to his desk. He was sure whatever it was he would tell Pam and Pam would help him fix it. "What a weirdo" Dwight thought to himself, shuffling into his seat.

. . . . . . . . .

"Jim are you okay?" Pam asked, whispering into her phone at the reception desk, angling herself so that Michael wouldn't be able to see her. "Pam" Jim said, slightly out of breath, "I love Dwight and I'm freaking out right now and I can't even be near him without wanting to yell to him that I love him" Jim admitted, pushing his hair back as he tried to even his breathing out. 

"Oh my" Pam said, trying to stifle a giggle. "Why are you not more surprised? Are you giggling right now?" Jim asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "Look I'm just not that surprised that you like Dwight. You've practically been pining over him for years" she told him, smiling at herself. "I do not pine" Jim said, trying to defend himself. Pam made a non affirmative sound, "don't mhm me Beesly" Jim said, laughing and feeling a little more relieved then he was a minute ago.

"I think you should just tell him. You probably are going to end up spilling it anyway" she told him. "I can't just tell him!" Jim squawked. "Yes you can Jim" she said indignantly. "I can't" Jim said, shaking his head and clutching it. 

"Jim, I'm telling you it would work out" Pam promised. Jim contemplated this, he loved Pam and he knew she was always usually right, but he didn't want to take such a big risk. Telling Dwight would be the biggest mistake he could ever make and he didn't care what Pam had to say about it. "Jim get out of the bathroom and come talk with me" Pam said, putting the receiver down and walking to the break room so that Jim could talk to her in there.

"Jim" Pam said, startling Jim and causing him to startle back into the door. "Pam!" Jim said, clutching his chest. "Sorry" Pam said, grabbing him by the shoulder, "look you need to tell him" she said, looking at him sincerely.

"Pam I can't. He doesn't feel the same way and we barely can have a normal conversation together, how can I tell him I'm in love with him?" Jim asked, an anguished look on his face. Pam sighed, Jim was partially right about that. She looked at him, "but you guys have gotten over your hate and annoyance for each other. Now it's more of a friendly annoyance at each other" she tried to explain to him, smiling brightly at him.

Jim looked at her passively, "I can't do it" he said, shaking his head. Pam looked up at him, a disappointed look on her face. The two went back to their desks, Jim trudging behind her. Dwight looked up at Jim when he sat down, but any indication that he was still worried about Jim was erased from his face. He nodded at Jim, before picking up his phone and making a work call.

Jim sighed and rolled up his sleeves, turning to his computer and beginning his work again. Pam sighed at her desk as well as she answered her missed calls. Her mind was on how to get Jim to admit his feelings for Dwight, but more importantly how to get him to be comfortable with the idea of telling Dwight. 

"Got it" Pam said ecstatically, causing everyone to look up at her. "Sorry" Pam said, sheepishly, looking back down at her desk after smiling at Jim. She had found the perfect idea to get Jim to see that he should tell Dwight. 

"Jim" Pam said, walking over to Jim's desk and grabbing his arm to pull him up. "Woah, okay Pam I'm coming" Jim said, getting up hurriedly to walk with Pam out the front door. "Quicker Jim" Pam said, pulling him.

"Pam what is going on?" Jim asked, once they had stopped outside in the hallway. "You and I need to pretend to date so that I can prove to you that he actually likes you and then you can ask him out" Pam said, an excited smile on her face. Jim looked at her to clarify, "so if you and I pretend to date, then Dwight will get jealous and then I ask him out?" he asked. "Yep!" Pam said, smiling at him. Jim tilted his head, "are you sure about this?" he asked skeptically. "Yes and if it doesn't work, then you can still say you tried" Pam said, looking at Jim sincerely. 

Jim contemplated what Pam had said. She was right he really didn't have anything to lose right? "Right" Pam said, hugging Jim in excitement. Jim hugged Pam back, smiling into the crook of her shoulder. "You're the best Pam" Jim said, pulling back and looking her in the eye. "You deserve the best" Pam said, smiling at her best friend.


	2. The Execution of the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this! I feel like all of my stories it's Jim pining over Dwight, so for the next thing I write I want to change it up, but I hope you guys like this. Comments and kudos always are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

"You okay?" Pam asked Jim, squeezing his hand in a comforting gesture. "Yeah, you?" Jim said, squeezing her hand back and taking a deep breath of air. Pam nodded and smiled at him once more, before opening the door to the office. 

In seconds it felt like everyone had turned around to look at them holding hands and giggling as they walked in. "Pretend to laugh at something I said" Pam said, elbowing Jim as they hung their coats up. "Wh-okay" Jim said, starting to laugh, a hint of panic in his eyes. 

"When did this happen?" Oscar asked, looking between their joined hands. Pam giggled and Jim gave a bashful smile. "It just kind of happened" Jim said, shrugging. Pam nodded and smiled over to the everyone else in the office, looking over at Dwight specifically.

He had already been seated at his desk and was shuffling through his papers before the interruption. His shuffling of papers seized when he heard the conversation between Oscar and the new couple that had just apparently gotten together. He tried to ignore them, his eyebrows and mouth curved down in a frown. 

"Hey Dwight" Jim said, feigning happiness, even though he was exhausted from hours of going over the plan with Pam on how to act like a couple and how best to get Dwight to react. Dwight looked up, a deadpan expression on his face, before looking back down at his work and taking a deep breath. 

The rest of the day was spent with Jim and Pam flirting in ear shot of Dwight and giggling together any opportunity they could get. Dwight slammed the door to the bathroom particularly hard when he saw Pam and Jim with their heads together talking. "God their being so gross together" Dwight thought, rolling his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

. . . . . . . . 

"Hey Dwight, do you need help with that fax?" Pam asked, a week after her and Jim had started to fake date. Dwight slammed the cover down and stomped over to his desk. "Okay then" Pam said, smiling internally to herself. 

"Hey Jim, wanna come with me to get a drink?" Pam asked Jim, sitting on his desk as he looked up at her. "Sure Pam" Jim said, as loudly as possible so that Dwight could hear them. If the other man did he didn't give any indication, except for a slight twitch in his jaw that Pam noticed. 

"So Dwight has been super snappy to me this past week" Pam said with a bright smile on her face. Jim looked at her expectedly, "he likes you. No way he doesn't. Why would he be mad about us if he didn't like you?" Pam said, excitedly. Jim looked at her hesitantly. "Are you sure?" he asked, his eyebrows creased. "Yes! So to make sure I'm going to tell him we broke up and see how he reacts and then you're in" Pam said, grabbing onto Jim's hands. Jim looked at her gratefully, "thank you Pam. Honestly I can't thank you enough." "You can buy me those dish towels I like so much" Pam said, her eyes lighting up. Jim laughed, "okay it's a deal" he said, smiling. 

. . . . . . . .

"Hey Dwight" Pam said, trying to make her voice seem as sad as possible. "What's wrong with you?" Jim not kiss you enough times before he left your desk?" Dwight asked, a scowl on his face as he scanned his papers. Pam smirked to herself, before turning her expression into a heartbroken frown. "You didn't hear? Jim and I broke up" she said, making her voice crack at the end. 

Dwight's eyes became wide, "are you okay?" he asked, moving to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you need me to punch him in the face?" he asked, a serious expression on his face. "No Dwight, thank you, but it's okay. It was for the best" she told him smiling at him. Dwight nodded, but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. "You'll tell me if you need anything right?" he asked, still frowning. "Of course" Pam said, smiling at her friend. "I missed you. It's been a long month since you've talked with me" Pam said, pursing her lips. Dwight looked at her guilty, "I'm sorry about that." He scrambled to come up with a lie that would explain his behavior, but she smiled at him and patted his shoulder, "It's okay" she replied. He nodded and smiled at her again, before walking back to his desk. 

"So I heard Pam realized that she's more than you deserve and you guys broke up" Dwight said, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. Jim looked up, "yeah, I guess she did" he said, rubbing the back of his head. 

The intense feeling of wanting to just spill his feelings out to Dwight returned again. His and Pam's experiment worked, but it just really proved that Dwight was jealous. He easily could only be jealous because his friend was in a relationship, not because he remotely had any feelings for Jim. His mind and his conversations with Pam went back and forth. Him being ready to tell Dwight his feelings and then him backtracking and deciding to wait another day. 

Since him and Pam had fake broken up, it had already been a month and Jim still hadn't told Dwight his true feelings. Pam and Jim ate their lunch, Jim slowly munching on his baby carrots. "Jim. I'm not going to bug you again about this but I think you should tell Dwight the truth. Carrying around the weight of loving someone is the hardest thing in the world and if you don't tell him that's fine. I just- I just want you to be happy" Pam concluded, taking a deep breath after finishing her statement. Jim raised his brows and finished chewing. He looked at Pam genuinely and gave her a sad smile. "I know, but it'll hurt more when he rejects me" Jim said, looking down. "I'd rather suffer through this and get over it and still have him around" Jim admitted. Pam looked at her friend dejectedly. She really wanted Jim to get the love he deserved and for that matter she wanted the same for Dwight, but she guessed some things didn't work out. She frowned, but reached over to hold his hand and squeeze it gently. He smiled at her and squeezed back, mouthing a "love you" to her. She smiled and mouthed the same words back.

The thing that Pam and Jim hadn't know when they were talking that Dwight had been in the bathroom, he had the door slightly ajar about to walk out, when he got a text from his sister Frannie. He paused in the doorway, leaving the door opened just a crack. He had been expecting to just answer the text and walk out, but then he heard Pam's voice. He wasn't sure what stopped him from just walking out and going about his business, but something did and he was grateful for it.

Dwight was known for being oblivious. Having things blatantly laid out for him and he still wouldn't get the clue. But Pam's words clicked right into his head. Jim loved him. Jim was pining over him like a helpless teenager! I mean Dwight was doing the same with Jim, but whatever this is his thoughts. He's allowed to make fun of Jim for having a crush on him. 

Dwight stood there thinking of the best way to tell Jim that he loved him too, when the buzzing of his phone in the quiet bathroom caused him to yelp in shock and crash into the bathroom door, ejecting him out into the kitchen. 

"Dwight!" both Jim and Pam yelled in unison, Jim's eyes wide in panic. "Oh, hey guys. I didn't hear anything that I shouldn't have" Dwight said, as casually as he could leaning himself against the sink. Both looked at him disbelievingly, especially Pam who was rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head. 

Jim had frozen in fear and his only movement was his eyes blinking, quiet rapidly. As if he was trying to blink this situation away. 

Pam looked back and fourth between Dwight and Jim, before saying "Oh the phone is ringing at reception. I have to go get that" Pam said, skipping out the kitchen and giving Jim a sorry look and Dwight a thumbs up. 

Jim watched Pam leave longingly, wishing it was him who was watching his two friends in this terrible situation, not him who had to face Dwight, who was inevitably probably going to slap him and tell him he was disgusting. 

Jim turned his head around and contemplated whether running out through the back exit was a feasible option. Dwight was fast, but Jim with a head start could get out right? As Jim thought of his exit strategy, he didn't realize that Dwight had moved closer. 

When he turned his head around, Dwight was close to his face, looking at him intently. "Hey Dwight" Jim mumbled, looking up at Dwight's forehead to avoid looking in his eyes. "Meet my eye line Jim" Dwight said, standing on his tippy toes to not have a repeat of last time Jim did this. Jim was too anxious to prank Dwight, so he looked down from Dwight's eyebrows to his eyes, waiting for the worst.

"So I lied. I did hear what you guys said" Dwight admitted, looking at Jim intensely. Jim nodded, rocking back on his feet with his hands in his pockets. "Right-" he started to say, but was cut off by Dwight. "I feel the same way" Dwight said professionally, looking at Jim almost as if he was daring him to do something about it. 

"What?" Jim said, shocked. He was ready to convince Dwight that it was all part of a prank or he was just going to admit the truth and let himself be punched and get it over with, but this? This was not what Jim was expecting. "What?" he repeated, his mouth open in shock. 

"I like you or love you actually" Dwight stated, as if he was just repeating a discount code for customers that Jim always would forget and ask for. Jim was shellshocked. He didn't know how to react or what he should even do. 

"Jim?" Dwight said, confused as to why Jim wasn't squealing in excitement or knocking him down onto the floor and kissing him. Jim just looked at him, still frozen in place. "Jim! Dwight exclaimed, shaking Jim. Jim reached up to grab onto Dwight's arms. "I love you too" he said. Dwight rolled his eyes, "I know we established that. So I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" Dwight asked, looking at Jim for assurance. Jim nodded quickly. 

Dwight smiled and pushed himself up a little to meet Jim's lips. Jim held onto Dwight, clutching his arms gently, as he enthusiastically kissed back. He might have been unable to do or say much before, but now? He was fully awake and conveying all of his emotions into the kiss and making sure that Dwight knew just how much he truly loved him. Dwight moaned into the kiss, grabbing the back of Jim's neck and licking his way into Jim's mouth. He had started off gentle, but he was kissing the guy he had been enemies with for years and who he still had some animosity with, but also loved it. It was confusing but either way, there was no way he was going to be gentle the whole time. 

"Dwight" Jim said, backing away, only to have his lips captured again with Dwight's. "Dwight" Jim moaned against his lips, using his hands this time to push Dwight slightly off. "Dwight we're in the kitchen" Jim said shyly. "Okay and?" Dwight said, pushing himself into Jim. Jim chuckled, "so anyone can see us and" he cut himself off when he looked up through the doors window and saw the whole office staring at them.

Stanley was in the middle of a yawn and a displeased look was on his face. Phyllis was smirking, Oscar and Kevin were exchanging money and Pam was jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh" Dwight said turning around, "oh god" Jim said, pushing his hair back. 

"We could probably escape from the back exit" Dwight said, looking over to Jim. Jim laughed, "I think we have to face this" he said. Dwight sighed, but agreed. "You are right Jim" Dwight told him and gave him a small smile. Jim smiled back, before taking Dwight's hand and leading him out of the kitchen. 

"Hey everybody" Jim said, awkwardly waving at them. "Hey Jim" Phyllis said, a smirk still on her lips and she said her words teasingly. "You didn't tell me you were dating. I can't believe this Jim and Dwight. Especially you Dwight, we're supposed to be friends" Michael said, anger on his face. "I'm sorry" both Jim and Dwight said at the same time, but were cut off with Michael throwing himself at them and wrapping them in a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys, I can find it in me to forgive you" Michael said, his eyes watering and his lips quivering. Jim patted him on the back, smiling at Pam, who was beaming at him.

"Thanks Beesly" he mouthed to her, she blew him a kiss and smiled at the couple. She was so happy that Jim had taken his chance with Dwight, but worried that Michael may not let the two go.


End file.
